


The truth untold

by iamsheep



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Based on webtoon, Bullying, Fantasy, Fluff, Full of fluff, M/M, Read this and get FREE food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsheep/pseuds/iamsheep
Summary: The world where human being has ablities and superpower ..Park Woojin is a new student in the top high school in the city where he became the official school cripple meets Park Jihoon the school Ace and loner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *my first time writing..  
> *I'm writing this because why not and I love 2 park so much so.. that it  
> * Enjoy

"Everyone, I know it's a bit late in the year" Mrs,Lee try to take all attention in the class. Pointing at the door then she continue 

"But we have new student joining us today!" The student mention enter the class making his way beside her. 

"Please introduce yourself" she say ended with big smile in her face. After that all attention go to the boy beside her. 

He smile shyly "Hello!" waving his hand in the air, 

"my name is Park Woojin" he grin all teeth and snaggletooth showing off. 

I'm looking forward to meeting you all!" 

 

The day started just the way he want but he doesn't expect this one to happen, some cute blue haired girl in his class decided to approach him

"Hi Woojin!" She say friendly smile never leave her small face. 

"I'm Somi, Welcome to Wanna high school!" saying it happily and continue 

"How's your first day so far?" 

Woojin still trying to get over his shock expression and smile shyly 

"umm... so far so good.." end with hand rubbing behind neck. 

"Awesome!" she reply almost instantly,

"So.... Woojin," her expression changes to some meaning smile 

"what kind of ability did you have?" 

her questions make all class silent and give the attention to both of them. 

"Ummmm well i-.." gathering all his confidence and continue

"honestly I.. I don't have one."

his words make the whole class shock. 

"What did you say?"

Her smile all gone and leave a disgusting look. 

Woojin assume her don't quit hear it and reply

"Ermm.. I don't have any abi--". 

"What the fuck..I can't believe this"

she cut his words with half shout . Her body shaking and Woojin not quite sure why 

"Somi.. are you ok?" 

He attempted to calm the blue haired girl down

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" 

she screams right in front his face and shove him down. Woojin so shock with the sudden push instantly fall to the ground.

She look down at Woojin disgustingly 

"Ewww.. Gross, I can't believe I just spend all that time talking to someone like you!" 

Just after Somi leave her spot leaving Woojin alone still and freeze at same spot. 

'Well what did I expect' he thinks.Then he hear someone in the class mumuring something like 

"How boring.... Another weakling." Someone else mumur 

"What the hell.. that stupid new kid getting our hope up for nothing"

 

Seeing all situation from afar daehwi pities him and get up from his sit and reach Woojin as fast as possible to help him get up..

"Hyung! are you ok...?" Daehwi ask pitily as he helping him get up 

"I'm ok.." receive the boy help

"Thanks..."

woojin trying to smile but it came out blur. As soon both of them stand up their hear someone mumur 

"Look a freaking lee daehwi trying to act all nice again" 

but daehwi just ignore it and instead asking the same question again

" Hyung.. are you really ok?" this time with worried look. 

"Hyung?" 

instead of answer woojin make a confused look "Why I'm you Hyung when we are at same class?". 

Daehwi trying to smile "obviously because I'm younger" the purple hair boy stop smiling and return to his worried expression 

"Hyung you still not answer my question, Are you really really ok?.. you don't get hurt anywhere right" daewhi ask for a third time now.

Woojin stare deep in that boy eyes make sure he doesn't get play for the second time and all his can find are honesty. 

" Yeah.. I'm ok really, thanks again.. by the way I still don't know your name?" 

The other boy flinch and make 'o' mouth, he totally forgot to to introduce himself as he worried about woojin condition. 

"My name daehwi.. Lee daehwi" he smile as friendly as possible 

"nice to meet you Woojin Hyung" 

daehwi raise his hand to for a handshake. Woojin stare at daehwi hand then raise his hand and shake daewhi hand 

"nice to meet you too daewhi ah"

he try his best to return daehwi smile. 

'At least I found someone nice today' Woojin think. 

 

Well news sure spread fast because as soon lunch bell ring Woojin find himself getting corner by two unfamiliar boys. 

 

One look shorter than him and smaller are Choi min oh and the other with green haired are more taller than him are Daesung. 

The green haired boy pinning him on the wall to make sure Woojin can't escape. "Hey guys, I'm not looking for a fight!" Woojin state with hand Infront his chest as a defend. 

"Don't worry, Neither are we.." say the Min oh with a smirk "were just here to educate you" then daesung continue 

"So in this school there are hierarchy that everyone follow and since you're a cripple you're at the very bottom... You must do everything that we say." 

Woojin ignore all the other boy talk as he saw someone walk near them, 

As the figure coming near he realize that it someone he knows. 

The soft pink haired boy that walking near them holding a strawberry milk in his hand drink it as he walks. 

'That boy! He's in my class!' woojin think. 

Then Min Oh speak "Yeah. Otherwise we'll beat you as--".

"HEY! CAN YOU HELP ME OUT OF HERE!" Woojin shout, 

looking at the boy that passing them.

The boy mention, stare at woojin for a while the eyes meet as woojin calling help through his eyes. 

After a minute he ignore then as he continue to walk.

"HAH! That the Ace, your idoit! you can't talk to him just like that!" say Min Oh. 

"NEW KID! PAY ATTENTION WHEN WE SPEAK TO YOU!"

Daesung shout angrily as his eyes glow and throw sudden punch at woojin.   
WHAM!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Basically Woojin enter the first class on his year that only high rank ability and obviously smart student can enter that why their put their hopes up on him thinking Woojin is someone with high rank power  
> *Same with Somi case, she also think Woojin is someone powerful that why she want to befriend with him and it turn out he just a cripple.  
> *Daehwi are 2 years younger than Woojin but they are on same class just because daewhi are genius


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is't fair and everyone knows that but not everyone accept it.

Park Jihoon the school Ace with a power of God that how most everybody say.

As long as he can remember he was born gifted so he has to be perfect. 

He must be stronger than anyone and smarter than anyone. That how his parents set him to be.

But, others start watching and judging the before he knows he become so lost in people expectations... 

And stop living for himself...

But he also came to accept that how exactly things supposed to be. Just like how the strong will always at the top.. and the weak will forever be at bottom...

His role was to be at the peak and, to be perfect..

 

Then this kids show up...

 

"HEY! CAN YOU HELP ME OUT OF HERE!" 

Some boy shout, park jihoon looking at the source. 

He see 3 boys at the corner of the wall. But his eyes direct at the boy who been pinning at the wall calling out for help through his eyes. 

Jihoon knows him, that is a new kid from his class. Then jihoon do what he do the best, ignore them.

"HAH! That the Ace, your idoit! you can't talk to him just like that!" He hear someone say. 

Daesung shout

"NEW KID! PAY ATTENTION WHEN WE SPEAK TO YOU!"....

WHAM!!! 

That sounds make jihoon turn his head to watch the 3 boy again.

'Two guys against a cripple...that a little overkill..' he think

but he couldn't be more surprised as he see that boy dodge all the other attack, 

Min Oh eyes glow as he use his power and release some small needles to woojin. 

And Woojin runs towards him and wrap Min oh using his jacket to stop the attack 

"I HAVE YOUR FRIEND STOP THE FIGHT!" woojin shout as he headlock Min Oh from behind.

Looking at it make Daesung pissed and run towards them to continue the fight. 

" Whoa! no no no" Min Oh say fearly as he see his own friend going to attack him. 

"OKAY FINE! HERE, TAKE HIM BACK !" 

He push Min Oh towards daesung and start run for escape. 

"GRAB THAT FUCKER!" 

Daesung shout as he see woojin try to escape.

Seeing the fight jihoon ask himself

'What the heck that I even watching right now....?'.

Then his eyes meet with woojin that running towards him, glaring jihoon angrily. 

As the boy pass him he say 

"Thanks for nothing"

and continue run from the other two.

 

That guy... who he think he is?

 

"Park Jihoon!" the teacher call. 

Jihoon flinch and get out from his imagination as he hear his name been called. Heads up and meet his eyes with Mrs.Lee 

"Come up and get your test."the teacher say at him.

He gets up and hurry his step to get his results. "thanks." he say as grab his test paper from Mrs.Lee hand.

"Another perfect score, just as expected!...

Class, you should all follow Jihoon's for example!" She say as a reminder to her class. 

"Hey! That not fair, Teach!... He's on different level from us!" someone complaint

"Yeah, everything is too easy to him!" other students say.

 

Good grades and strength don't just came from nowhere.

 

I work hard to get where I am.

 

I do everything that's expected of me..

 

 

But what do I get in return?

 

 

 

Lunch bell ring and Woojin hope no want will corner him today. He just want to eat that all. But luck on his side . 

"Woojin Hyung! Do you want to eat lunch together?" 

daehwi said as he go near woojin. 

"Thanks, daehwi I want too!.. but is it okay? I don't want to bother you" he ask.

" Ofcose, hyung! I also want you to meet my friend" daehwi said ended with a smile.

 

The two of them find their own table at cafeteria. luckily it was not so full with people.

After awhile two other boy join them. One of them are so tall and the other have really small face. 'Woah, His face are smaller than my fist' Woojin thinks. 

Their both sit in front of him. 

"You must be Woojin hyung! I am Lai Guanlin" his big smile.

"My name is Bae jinyoung, daehwi tell us a lot about you" then he look at daehwi with smile. 

he continue "I'm daehwi boyfriend" he say proudly. 

Daehwi blushing like tomato "Ya! don't expose us to woojin hyung like that". 

Guanlin roll his eyes as he see the couple  
"Can you two please stop being whipped". 

"Huh! you just jealous because you and seonho aren't as sweet as us" jinyoung say.

"We Are!" Guanlin half shout.

"Seonho? Woojin ask out of curiosity. 

"Seonho are Guanlin boyfriend, he go different school" daehwi state.

"And that why you guys aren't as sweet as us" jinyoung say with a smirk. 

Then Guanlin pout like a baby.

"Hyung, don't you have anyone your like?" Jinyoung ask out of curiosity. 

"Hah! I know who woojin hyung like " daewhi smirk then continue 

"You like you like Jihoon hyung right?". 

Woojin so surprise half curse

"WHAT THE..?". 

"You mean park jihoon the school ace? " Guanlin ask daehwi for confirmation. 

"Yup! That right, you guys know in class Woojin hyung always stare at jihoon hyung" daewhi then smile at woojin.

" No! that because I hate him." Woojin state. 

"Hate can become love hyung" daehwi say with a smirk.

"Talking about park jihoon, I rarely see him around" jinyoung say because of curiosity. 

" That because he is a loner, at lunch time he usually hang out at library or rooftop but he go to cafeteria when they make chocolate cake and at class too he only speak with teacher or someone he has business with" daewhi state.

 

"You guys I just remembered tomorrow cafeteria make chocolate cake for dessert and it very limited" Guanlin say out of blue. "Really! I want some" said Woojin excitedly.

 

 

He can believe himself when he actually get one of the chocolate cake before it finish .  
Looking at the cake deliciously he begin to walk and find himself a table to sit. 

"Hey!"

He hear someone call him as his head turn to the sound.

"What? You again?" He say as he found out jihoon now walking towards him.

" I want that cake of yours. Give it to me". 

Woojin blank for a second then he reply 

"NO WAY."

He continue " Look, I don't care if you're Ace,King,God or whatever.... This cake is mine, so back off! Go get your own!". 

 

Jihoon eyes suddely glow

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Jihoon say as he raise his hand upward to wait the cake to be on his hand. Woojin look at jihoon glare make him so pressure and finally move his plate of cake towards jihoon.

"OOPS." 

Woojin say when he purposely drop the plate of cake to the ground. 

Looking at the cake jihoon can hear someone mumur about him

"Ohh, what's going on over there? " The someone reply 

"Look like a standoff between park jihoon and the cripple!" 

The other one said "I think he just got outsmarted by him!"  
Then someone else said 

"What? He lost to a cripple? but he's Park Jihoon!". "What's he gonna do now?"

The other reply. Woojin look at how Jihoon expression change drastically, he looking so pissed. 

Jihoon so angry then he push Woojin.

In blink of eye Woojin geting smash against the wall.

Jihoon walk towards him and knell in front woojin.

That boy badly hurt and can't move.

 

You're nothing.

You're so far below me!

YOU DON'T GET TO STAND UP TO ME!

 

Jihoon grab Woojin tie and pull it towards him

"YOU THINK THAT YOU TOUGH SHIT JUST BECAUSE WHAT YOU DID?!...  
HOW DARE YOU!?  
I WORK SO HARD EVERY SINGLE DAY! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALZT IN HUMILIATED ME LIKE THIS?!"

Jihoon raise his hand  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" (smack!) 

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! (smack!) YOU'RE SO WEAK AND IGNORANT! (smack!) YET YOU AROUND LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE! 

LIKE YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! (smack!) 

Someone whisper at the background "what happen to him?"  
(smack!) Then someone reply 

" he's snapped"(smack!) 

someone else say "Ugh! I'm getting out from here before he targeting me....?"

(After many smack! later) jihoon stop, his hand are still holding Woojin collar and tie.

I make it.  
I'm at the top

 

So why do I still have to follow the rules?

Why do I have to impress everyone?

 

Why don't I get to do what I want?

 

Without he release tears fall and covers his face..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *words in the middle are in jihoon head  
> *The bullies power are strong punch ( daesung) and needles ( min oh ) both of them have a low rank  
> *Guanlin and jiyoung is form different classes  
> *Guanlin and daewhi have same age and jiyoung are one year older than both of them  
> *Chocolate cake are really rare and only came out in one of blue moon so fight for it are common  
> *Smack! Is a smacking sounds


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this fate... I hate fate

"Everyone, please put your notebook away. 

I'm going talk about the new term project you're doing!"

Mrs,Lee said to the whole class. Then she hear student mumurs  
"Aw not again!" , " Hate these projects!" 

 

Meanwhile, jihoon still on his own world..

Why did I do that?  
That wasn't like me at all.

What about him that make me like that?

The fight scene with woojin when lunch time still repeating in his head head. 

 

"This will be a two-part project, and I will assigning each a partner to work with." Mrs,Lee explain and then she continue 

"Each pair will be analyzing a specific set of book and--"  
her words cut by the sound opening door.

 

All eyes at the figure of a boy full of baggage and some wound in his face.

 

Woojin came in class looking so pissed. He directly go towards Mrs,Lee table

"Sorry I'm late!"

he say but he doesn't sound sorry at all and he don't care. 

He continue "I was at the infirmary." He said as he raise his hand to show the "doc note" writing on a piece of paper. 

"Yes,I can see that... Please have a sit, Woojin."

Woojin go to his sit as his eyes meet to the one and only that make him like that Park freaking Jihoon. Woojin give him death glare .

 

When Woojin sit at his place Mrs,Lee continue

"As I was saying... You and your partner will present your findings to the class. Your final grade will be based on the presentation."

"Now, the pairings."

"Kim Samuel and Lee daehwi"  
"Han chowon and Choi Yena"  
"Ha sungwoon and Kim Jaehwan"

 

"Park Woojin and Park Jihoon"

The both of them flinch as they hear their name together.

 

You've gotta been kidding....

 

Woojin smack his face to the table and jihoon think this is the biggest mistake in his life.

After finished calling all the name Mrs,lee speak

" You may use the rest of the class to sit with your partner and discuss your plans"...

 

The situation are gloom as fuck and neither of them want to start the conversation. Woojin now sitting in front of jihoon lending his head on his hand and not facing jihoon.

"Get your elbow out of my desk."

Jihoon say and that the first word came out his mouth after a 15 minutes silent.

".......... Uhm, NO." 

Woojin say as his facing jihoon.

Then jihoon reply

"If you don't do what I say, i'll--". "What, you'll beat me up again? Go for it ." 

Woojin cut him before jihoon can finish his sentance. 

Jihoon flinch hearing Woojin so confident when he already beat him once.

Woojin continue .

"But I'm your partner. So if you kick my ass now , I won't be able to help your with the project."

Jihoon then speak.

" Oh don't worry, you're not touching this project.

"Excuse me?"woojin can't believe what he just hear.

Jihoon continue.

" This is how it gonna go. I can't let you ruin my perfect grade, so I'm doing this entire thing myself."

"I provide you note cards for the presentation, so you'll read off those."

"You think you can handle that?" Jihoon ask him seriously

 

"...... the hell? You must be joking!"

"No."

jihoon said straight forward.

Then Woojin reply.

"Hey, I came here to learn!.. not to fre--"

"Look like it's been decided." Jihoon say as he stand.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WE HAVEN'T DECIDED A SHIT!" 

Woojin shout angrily.

"Yes we have." 

Jihoon said as his eyes glow. Then he leaves the classroom.

 

They have a week before the first presentation and jihoon spend the whole week in the library. 

Woojin go to the library too but after 15 minutes reading then he fell asleeps. 

Neither of them talk to each other even if the share the same table. 

 

30 minutes before the presentation jihoon go towards Woojin desk as the the other realize his presence and he start to speak.

"Here are the notes I wrote up for u" 

Jihoon hand him a some piece of paper full of notes he work on.

"The whole thing is pretty straight forward. Just read off the index cards, and follow my cues." Jihoon said seriously

(Riip!!)

Woojin rip the note jihoon gave into half.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Jihoon shout and clench his hand as he control his anger

"I already tell you didn't I?.. I came here to learn not to freeload you." Woojin state

"Since we have no communication, I went and did the whole thing too. So I won't be needing your notes."

Woojin say then continue.

"From now let's figure out what each of us should say during the presentation."

Jihoon can't say anything because they have only few minutes before the presentation.

 

"Alright everyone, please settle down!  
Presentation will begin shortly!" Mrs,Lee said to grab everyone attention.

 

 

"The book that we read for this project are (blah blah blah)"

Jihoon start the presentation as soon he finished his part he nod 2 times to give Woojin code for his turn.

'Maybe this won't be too bad.'

'He got into this school without an ability,  
After all'

 

'He must have some brain at very least!'

 

'I'll give him this chance..'

Jihoon thinks

 

 

Woojin nodded back as he realise that it was his turn.

"This story is about a mystery surrounding the deaths of a king (blah blah blah blah)"

 

'Okay so far so good' 

 

(Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah)

'Wait, what?'

 

'That's not what happen at all....'

(Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah)

 

'Did he even read the half of the book?!'

(Blah blah blah blah blah blah)

'..... This guy has no idea what he's talking at all!'

 

'WE'RE GONNA FAIL!!'

 

 

Jihoon sit at his desk watching down at the results of the presentation they did earlier. He belive his eyes seeing a 'B-'.

'How did this happen?" 

Jihoon stand up, holding his anger he go towards the door

Mrs,Lee stop her words as he see jihoon stand up and start walking to the door.

"Jihoon, where are you going?" She ask.

"Library." 

He reply instantly and go out of the class.

"Huh.. what wrong with him" woojin mumble as he see jihoon get out of class room.

 

Woojin have a meeting with daewhi, jinyoung and Guanlin at cafeteria because the haven't meet each other for week now all because that presentation. 

he use all his lunch time at library but most of time he sleeps.  
it not like he want to sleep but himself can't help it either.

As he walk through the hallway he hear all people mumuring and chatting something 

"Did you hear? Park Jihoon got a 'B-' in that presentation!"

"What he did that badly!"someone reply

"Ugh yah! he surpose to did it better" someone else say

"Did your know he blow up his partner in cafe because he doesn't listen to him"

"Yes! I was there back then, it was so class-less !"

"How did he even became ace?!"

" I know right... Blah blah blah blah"

(Blah blah blah blah blah)

"I don't like him"

(Blah blah blah blah blah )

 

Almost every one talking bad about Jihoon. Woojin was so mad he clenched his hand, even himself can't hold that much of pressure.

 

 

"If I get 100 in the next presentation I still can get an 'A' " jihoon mumble as he start to work on the next presentation.

"Hey."

Jihoon turn to the sound, it was Woojin coming near him.

"Let's do the next project together, if we work as a team, we can do it better this time" Woojin said as honest as he can be.

Jihoon slam the book he worked on in the table as he stand up.

In the blink of eye Woojin find himself getting pushed by jihoon against the wall, clenching to his clothes. Jihoon is so close as he can fell the heat from his breath.

"That's not for you to dicide." Jihoon say sounding so mad

"Listen to me, Park Woojin. If you don't agree to use my notes.... I'll sent you to the infirmary every single day, so that you have no change to work..... and you'll have no other choice." Jihoon state with a death glare in his eyes.

 

"You would go that far for that perfect grade? .... Is that really worth it?!" Woojin ask as soft as he can.

"Yes." Jihoon reply instantly.

"Why? Do you like to do all this extra work by yourself ? Or you just trying to impress  
everyone around you?" Woojin state.

"That none of you concern." Jihoon reply.  
He lossen the clench on woojin cloth a bit.

Woojin stare at jihoon glowing eyes then he speak 

"Well I'm still not doing it. If you beat me up.. I'm gonna bullshit my half of presentation and we both can fail it."

"You what?" Jihoon say as he still can believe Woojin still decline him with all the warn he give.

"Fine... Then I'll make the rest of your life here a living nightmare."Jihoon warn for the third time.

 

Woojin breath out he doesn't know how long he been holding his breath. He reply

 

"I'm a cripple. How could you make my life more miserable?" 

 

Jihoon stare at him then speak

"What the hell! is wrong with you? ......  
This isn't supposed to become so difficult  
I give you the best case scenario! Neither of us need to speak, and we both will walk away with an 'A'." Jihoon explain

"So why won't you do what I say?"Jihoon ask seriously

"Because I don't want to." Woojin reply making jihoon flinch.

"I don't care what other people gonna say or think about me."he say then continue

"And I don't care if I don't have no ability"

"Before coming here I already decided that I'm going to do whatever I want." 

Woojin state seriously and looking through jihoon eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sorry because I did not add others characters in this chapter course I need to focus more on the main  
> * Basically Woojin didn't meet jinyoung and Guanlin for a week bcos every one busy but still the keep in touch.  
> *Jihoon is loner he doesn't have friends


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this weird felling?? I feel weird but at the same time it was nice feeling that comfort me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm sorry this chapter take a long time but this the longest chapter that I have made

It was 8 pm and their still at library. Woojin never stay this late at library but himself lost of sense of time

Jihoon really surprised that Woojin doesn't fall asleep and working really hard but he doesn't expect this one.

Woojin stand form his sit that he probably has sit on for 5 hours or more and slide his book towards jihoon

"Hey Jihoon. I don't understand this part means... Could you explain to me?" Woojin ask for help.

Jihoon can't believe what he just hear stare at woojin intensely.

"What?"woojin ask when jihoon just stare at him and doesn't reply.

"Huh, weird. I don't expect you to swallow your pride and actually ask me a question." Jihoon said blurry

"Ya! I want to do well, okay?"woojin said seriously.

 

Woojin stand up one go beside jihoon to show which part he doesn't understand... And jihoon explain it clearly so Woojin can understand.

Woojin nodded his head when he can catch up and do 'oh' with his mouth.

Jihoon stare at woojin who been so focus with his work.

'He been surprisingly diligent these last few days'

'What's gotten into him ?'

 

 

"Good morning class!" Mrs, Lee said with a smile. Then she continues

"You'll be presenting the final part of your today. Please take a minute to sit with your partner and discuss before we start!"

 

Woojin look so serious and staring into the empty space .

 

"You're gonna gonna burn a hole through a floor if you keep staring like that. What's wrong?"Jihoon ask the person infront him.

 

"I just really want to do well today." Woojin reply then he continue.

"I don't like what everyone say about you. So I don't want to drag you down anymore."

 

Jihoon stare at woojin and then he say.

"A bit late for that, don't you think?" 

 

"Ummm... Sorry." Woojin say as he look a jihoon

 

Jihoon flinch a little then he say .

 

"Hey. Don't think about that anymore. Focus on the present."

 

"Ah, alright." Woojin reply

 

"Park Jihoon and Park Woojin, Please start us off!" Mrs,Lee call their both off

Jihoon stand

"I will give you this though....

You're by the far, the most persistent partner I've had." Jihoon say with a smile then walk to infront of the class. 

"Come on.. Let's get this things over with." Jihoon say as he see woojin still sitting.

 

Woojin smile and follow jihoon from behind.

Jihoon finish his part then stare at woojin when he started to his part..

Jihoon thinks..

' I'm not sure what it was.. ' 

'But something happened last week that made him act differently...'

'He keep his facts straight ...'

'.... And never went on tangents.'

'We never spoke over each other either.' 

' I'd say we did well.'

 

 

Jihoon sit at his desk waiting for the teacher to hand him his result for today presentation.

He thanks the teacher as soon she handed the results in.

He gulp before reading the content.

'No way....'

'we pulled it through!'

'We got an A!'

Jihoon think after he saw his mark with a little smile.

 

 

The bell rang then Mrs, Lee and all the others leaves the classroom empty leaving Jihoon and Woojin still on their own desk can't believe their on marks.

 

Jihoon walk towards Woojin that keep staring on the paper at his hand while smiling.

 

"Woojin" jihoon called him when woojin still not realize jihoon already beside him.

Woojin turns his head and smile happily with a twinkling eyes.

 

"WE DID IT!" Woojin shout happily as he stand and grab jihoon shoulder to pull him closer.

 

"You gotta be happy about this!. I say we celebrate!"Woojin say with a smile.

"It's on me!" Woojin say as he pointed to himself.

 

"You must be joking, we may gotten an 'A' this time... But our final grade for this project is still an 'A-'. "Jihoon state seriously.

 

"Aww, come on." Woojin said in sad note.

"But you can't deny that we both work really hard on this!"he continue.

"That, it's self deserve a reward!"

 

"Uh, I'd rather to go the library..." Jihoon still refuse.

 

"Nope! you coming with me, Park Jihoon." Woojin say forcing him.

"You need to learn to relax every one in a while!" He continue.

 

 

'I don't know how he managed to drag me along.'

'And It's was the first time I ever reward myself ...  
For something so imperfect, an A-

 

 

Jihoon think as he follows Woojin to the some cafe called MXM.

 

He greet the the man who was in the cashier.

"Donghyun hyung! It's been a while since last time I get here.. How you been doing?"

 

"I'm fine woojinie, We miss you so much!.. Glad to find out your are okay!" Donghyun reply

 

"I miss you guys too!.." woojin said then he look around finding for someone, he turns his head back to donghyun.

 

"Where youngmin hyung?" Woojin ask

 

"Oh! he on the kitchen, I tell him later that you came." Donghyun reply then he continue after he look at the person behind Woojin.

 

"Is that your new friend? I never meet him before" donghyun ask out of curiosity.

 

"Yes! his my friend, This is Jihoon he my partner at the project that teacher assigned us to do" woojin state as he looking at jihoon with a smile.

 

'Friend?.. .. Woojin think me as his friends?'Jihoon think, then he just smile at donghyun.

 

They both order then find a table to sit

 

"Who is that person just now?" Jihoon ask out curiosity.

 

"That donghyun Hyung, He and youngmin hyung is the owner of this place"woojin explain then he continue.

 

"I know them for a long time now, they always help me with things.

 

"Ouh... So woojinie, since when did we become friends?" Jihoon ask 

 

"Oh so if we not friend what are we, jihoonie?" Woojin ask back.

 

"Hmm... if you want us to become friends we can be one " jihoon said blurry.

 

Before woojin can reply him, Youngmin came at their table with theirs order.

 

"Woojinie! here you order" Youngmin said as he put the order at the table.

 

"Thanks, hyung " woojin reply.

 

"Woojin you should came here often... Oh yeah! Where are daehwi, jinyoung and guanlin? I haven't meet them for so long too." Youngmin wander.

 

"We also haven't meet each other yet because we're too busy but I will soon"woojin explain

 

Youngmin leave them after wishing them a great time, he also doesn't forget to say hi to jihoon.

 

"Waw! they are really friendly"jihoon said

 

"They are, Oh! You should meet with daewhi, jinyoung and guanlin too! They are really nice.

 

"You have so many friends.."jihoon reply

 

"It's not that I have many friends but it's you who doesn't have any" woojin said then continue

 

"You should try to be more open and friendly" he ended with a smile showing his cute snaggletooth.

 

Jihoon stare at woojin as he fell something he never felt before.

 

'Friends'

'In my life I never care about it '

' I never have one of those before'

'Because I'm too busy being perfect.. I thought I don't need any of those.'

'Park Woojin'

'He make me begin to reliaze... Reputation isn't everything.'

'I should focus less about how others perceive me, and more on what makes me happy'

'He showed me that even the weakest person has something valuable to offer.'

'That no one is worthless'

 

They talk about everything and anything that make them closer.

 

The night come before they even realize.

 

Woojin wish good bye to both of youngmin and donghyun before leaving with jihoon outside the cafe.

 

"Your live at the dorm right?" Woojin ask 

"Yes, why do you ask?"jihoon reply

"Let me send you there"woojin offer with a smile.

 

"But you don't need to do so, and didn't you live outside the dorm?.. It's so far away."he refused

 

"I just want to....come on, it's not that far."woojin whines.

 

Jihoon don't know what to say.

 

"Let's go!"woojin said as he grab jihoon hand to walk together.

 

Jihoon surprised with the sudden grab but he doesn't let go. It's fell weirdly comfortable. Woojin hand fell warm and nice. 

 

Jihoon fell a sudden heat at his cheek when woojin tighten the hold.

 

The walk through the starry night hand to hand and with a nice yet comfortable talk.

 

But it doesn't last long when woojin not purposely crash his larger shoulder with some other teenager.

 

Woojin instantly said sorry to him and want to continue to walk.

 

But the other boy start to shout at him.

 

"HEY! ARE YOU BLIND?!"

 

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I'M ?!"he continue as his eyes start to glow.

 

"Look I already said sorry, okay." Woojin reply try to keep down his voice.

 

"What the hell! How you dare to speak back to me." He start to pull some move and attack woojin.

 

But he can't move his body. 

 

He stare at jihoon who moving closer to him, his eyes glow.

 

He try as hard as he can to move but still he can't.

 

"WHY I CAN'T MOVE!... UNFREEZE ME RIGHT NOW COWARDS !" he said at the one who now already infront him.

 

"Are you deaf? We already said sorry." Jihoon said then, as he want to walk away the boy shout.

 

"YOU MESS WITH WRONG PEOPLE!, I WILL KILL YOU BASTARD !!!" 

 

Jihoon pissed out then when he just want to throw a punch at him woojin quickly stop him.

 

"Let's just go.." woojin said as he grab jihoon slave.

 

Jihoon glare at the boy who can't move 

 

"You're lucky this time" jihoon said then walk away with woojin.

 

"GET YOUR ASSES HERE YOU COWARDS!!!" He said as the both of them walk away leaving him alone.

 

 

They arrive at jihoon solo dorm safe and sound.

 

"Thanks for today.." jihoon said

 

Then he realize that they are still holding hands.

 

He blushing and hoping woojin will let go soon but he didn't.

 

"So... How long you gonna hold my hand"jihoon ask.

 

"Oh.. " Woojin quickly let go, he blushed then he said 

 

"sorry."

 

'He's cute.' jihoon think..

 

They wish good bye then woojin walk away.

 

Jihoon quickly go inside his dorm. Suddely it feels hot. His heartbeat increasing and is cheek are red like tomato.

 

"What the heck! that I just thought about" he monologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Woojin meet donghyun and youngmin before entering school and they know eachother about a 2 months.  
> *Daewhi,jinyoung, Guanlin meet donghyun and youngmin when woojin bring them there to hang out.  
> *The boy that mess with woojin and jihoon are high rank that why he not scare at jihoon, but jihoon are way stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.
> 
> Hiatus note:  
> *I will not gonna update this for a long time because of the upcoming exam that I need to be prepared to.  
> *I was on my final year on high school so it was my final exam that the whole country will be doing.  
> *It's very important for my future so.. wish me luck.  
> *I will continue update this after my exam over and it will be on early December.


End file.
